With Love, from Russia
by MACBernal
Summary: [Complete] Based on the promo for 2x06 - "Keep Your Enemies Closer" - Oliver finds something unexpected in his room but escapes across the hall to where he really wants to be: with Felicity.


**Oliver x Felicity | With Love, from Russia**

* * *

**A/N: this just kind of sprang to mind and I know I'm going to be super busy all week so I thought I'd get it all out tonight. Ergo, I apologize for any mistakes. Anyway, this is based on the promo for next Wednesday's episode. Oh and a new update for my latest story (The Drift) is coming soon! Hope you enjoy! xoxox**

**You all know I don't own Arrow, sadly, so I'm sure I no longer need to go over formalities. Read on fellow Oliciters.**

* * *

"Здесь же вы мистер Квин, дополнительный ключ для номера г-жа Smoak автора. Будет ли что-нибудь еще я могу вам помочь?"

Oliver smiled at Anya, the woman at the front desk, as he pocketed the key card.

" Нет, это все, что Аня. Спасибо."

She smiled, tucking a piece of her brown hair behind her ear.

" Замечательно. Приятного вечера сэр."

He nodded his thanks and turned away, heading towards the elevators that would take him to the top floor. In all honesty, he didn't need a room key for Felicity's room. But during the entire flight over, he kept telling himself it was only for protection. He detested the thought of Felicity getting hurt while they were in Russia but it wasn't QC business that brought them to a foreign country. Even though that was his excuse for the key, he wasn't entirely sure of it anymore. He could easily bust down the door if she needed him and pay for the damage later. He just didn't want to admit that maybe he got extra key so he could go and see her whenever he wanted. Since they weren't anywhere near the Foundry, he wouldn't be able to train until the point of exhaustion and then collapse for four hours before his nightmares woke him. Since he returned from his second round on the island, Felicity had offered her apartment as a place to go when he had nowhere else. She hated the idea of him training into the night until he couldn't stand any longer. And she also hated that his nightmares kept such a tight hold on him. So more often than not, he'd find himself on her couch, even though she'd always insisted he take the bed, able to sleep until bright rays of the sun woke him the next morning. He needed all his energy to help Diggle and he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep without Felicity around. It seemed he couldn't do much without his girl Friday.

A small sound from the elevator signaled his arrival to the top floor, the doors sliding open to reveal an empty hallway. The exhaustion of today finally hitting him, he unbuttoned his suit jacket and stuck his hands into his pockets as he stepped off and headed towards the large suite at the end of the hall. He pulled his key card out and pushed through the door once the light above the door handle turned green. He told himself he'd change and see if Felicity had eaten. What he found when he stepped further into his room was something completely unexpected.

"Ms. Rochev. Good evening. You do know this is _my_ room."

His fierce counterpart sat in his bed, surrounded by his white pillows and the duvet, wearing nothing but black lingerie and a smile. A very seductive smile he might add.

"I do Mr. Queen. But since it's late and there no meetings to attend or investors to negotiate with, I thought we'd…get to know each other better. People often fail to see that I can be a good time. I'm sure you of all people understand when the real you has to stay hidden for the sake of appearances."

He did know. It's the one thing he was always sure of. And the old Oliver would've jumped at the chance for an endless night of meaningless sex with a beautiful woman like Isabel. But he wasn't old Oliver anymore. And as attractive as she was, he had no interest in an evening with her that wasn't business related or in his office at QC during broad daylight. He smiled, slightly amused, as she remained half hidden under the folds of the sheets.

"I do understand Ms. Rochev. More than you possibly could. But unfortunately, I don't mix business with pleasure."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Then what's your excuse for Ms. Smoak?"

He stilled, the change of topic completely surprising him.

"Ms. Smoak?"

Her grin was victorious, as if she had him right where she wanted him.

"Yes. Ms. Smoak. Felicity. Your 'executive assistant'. I did a little asking around you know. Your employees had quite interesting stories."

He took a deep breath, trying to calm is ever growing annoyance.

"Did they?"

She nodded, still smiling.

"Oh yes. Quite interesting. They tend to talk about you two a lot. A very popular water cooler topic it seems. Those I've spoken to tend to wonder why you two are so close. Felicity has said time and time again you two are just friends and you're definitely not sleeping together but your employees have noticed some things. Like her current position. Top of her class at MIT landed her a promising job at QC in the IT department and suddenly she's your EA. If she had stayed eighteen floors down she could've been running IT in a few years. She's hardworking and determined but she's fetching you coffee and scheduling lunch meetings. Oh and let's not forget the fact you seem to gravitate towards her. A hand at her back. Your arm touching hers in the elevator. Those sly smiles you throw her through the glass windows when you think no one is looking. You know her coffee order and that she prefers blueberry muffins to banana nut. Then let's not forget her unauthorized leave of absence when you left at the earthquake in the Glades. Is it coincidence that when she returned to work, you had returned to Starling? Or should I just chalk it up to dumb luck?"

He had been listening to her until he had realized she had said 'unauthorized leave of absence'.

"She wasn't given the leave of absence?"

Isabel shook her head.

"No. She was needed at QC but she left anyway, telling her advisor she was sorry but it was incredibly important. And then suddenly she had returned with the infamous Oliver Queen in tow. Now tell me you don't mix business with pleasure."

Oliver's jaw clenched. Every point she had made had been spot on. His frowning attraction to Felicity was showing, though he tried to lock his emotions down when he felt them getting out of hand. But people had noticed anyway. And he was unsure of how he felt about that. He spent half his time telling himself what he felt for Felicity was protectiveness for a friend. But time and time again he was able to convince himself it was all bullshit. He loved her. He was good cared to do anything about it. He re-focused on Isabel, the woman still expecting something from him tonight.

"Felicity is an exception Ms. Rochev. She's someone special and I tend to keep the important ones close. Now you can head back to your own room whenever you're ready but if you think anything is going to happen between us, you'll be disappointed to learn nothing ever will. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll leave you to find your clothes. I've got somewhere important to be."

He shot her his most charming smile, a turned to leave, her sudden pout directed at his back. His hand was on the door when her voice rang out.

"Say hello to Ms. Smoak for me."

* * *

He made his way across the hall in just a few short strides, coming to stop in front of Felicity's room. He took out the extra key card Anya had supplied him with and slid it into the empty space, hoping she wouldn't mind his sudden appearance. The moment the door shut behind him, a familiar voice rang out, calming his nerves.

"Oliver? Was Isabel able to find you? She asked me to let her into your room for some 'very important business' she needed to discuss. I would've totally said 'hell no' but you know she sort of really scares me so I just let her in with the extra key card I got from Anya? That really nice girl from the front desk? She started talking to me in Russian and it was so fast and I am definitely _not_ fluent in Russian so it took like two minutes to explain, in English, I needed that extra key card because I'm your assistant. Which I don't think she believed by the way. She gave me an odd look but it's whatever and Oliver?"

His eyes met hers.

"Hmmm?"

She stepped towards him, still wearing the clothes from this afternoon minus her strappy heels, worry written all over her face.

"Are you okay because I've rambled before and I've never gotten a look like that from you...ever. You're getting tired of me aren't you? That's great. I knew it would happen –"

He grabbed her by the shoulders, stopping her ramblings suddenly.

"Felicity. First off, I'm never going to get tired of you or your rambling. And secondly, you let Isabel into my room?"

She nodded.

"She had important business. That's what she said. Why?"

He shot her a wry smile and led her further into the large room.

"Her 'business' was stripping down to lingerie and trying to seduce me."

She stopped suddenly, causing him to collide with her back.

"She….she was half naked?"

He nodded.

"In my bed. She lied to you so she could get in."

She paled slightly and lowered herself into a nearby chair.

"Ohmygod….I am…so sorry! I had no idea she'd do that! Well I mean it was bound to happen because look at you! She may be a shark dressed in Italian silk willing to take your company away from you but she knows someone attractive when she sees one. And you are definitely attractive. More than the average person should be allowed. Not that you're average! Definitely not average. I mean you jump rooftop to rooftop in green leather every night and…did I mention I was sorry?"

She shot him an embarrassed grin and he couldn't help but grin back.

"Felicity it's fine. I told her to leave."

Her eyes widened.

"You…told her to leave? Why? She's attractive. You're attractive. You're both successful and it'd make sense if you did…_it_…you know?"

He perched himself on the edge of her bed.

"Pre - island Oliver would've been happy to oblige but that's not me anymore Felicity. I'm nowhere near attracted to Isabel Rochev. And I don't do meaningless sex anymore."

He met her eyes and he knew she understood. Felicity always did.

"So my room was an escape?"

He smiled and shrugged.

"I needed time for her to put some clothes on and get out. Plus I wanted to see if you had eaten."

She sat back in the large chair and played with her hair, twirling it around her finger as he silently wished he could feel her hair for himself.

"I could eat. Which is why I ordered room service. Lucky for you I thought ahead and ordered enough for the both of us. I was uh…actually going to go to your room and see if you wanted to eat."

He shook his head in disbelief.

"You know you're remarkable."

She laughed softly under breath.

"Thank you for remarking on it."

A comfortable silence filled the room until Oliver decided to let his curiosity get the better of him.

"Felicity. Isabel told me you asked for a leave of absence when you and Diggle found me on Lian Yu five months ago. She told me you asked and weren't allowed to take the time off. You went anyway. To come and bring me home. Why would you risk your job just for me? I can't be that important."

She stared at him for what seemed like forever, her legs tucked up beneath her as her hair fanned out over her shoulders. She was beautiful. In every way Oliver could come up with. After the silence got to be too much, Felicity got up and headed towards the balcony, leaving Oliver confused on the bed. Which doesn't usually happen to him. He waited for a second before following her outside. The Savoy Hotel, in the heart of central Moscow, allowed for a perfect view of the city at its best. The balcony faced the east side of the city, looking out over the bright lights shining out below them. Felicity's arms were around her side as she leaned forward against the railing. Oliver came to stand next to her, leaving just enough space between them.

"I'm sorry for walking away. It's just…_you frustrate me_."

His eyebrows rose as he shifted slightly to look at her.

"Why? What did I do now?"

She laughed, the cold air whipping her hair up and around her face.

"You can be incredibly oblivious. Which is odd because your attention to detail is astounding."

He was still confused.

"So I'm oblivious. Care to fill in a few blanks? Answer my previous question?"

She turned to meet his eyes, arms still wound around her. _It's now or never I guess_, Felicity thought.

"I asked for the leave of absence. I didn't get it. I went anyway. I jumped out of a plane and stepped onto a landmine. I re – did the entire lair and even though I am _way _overqualified to be your assistant, I suck it up and bring you coffee even though I swore I never would. I did all of that and you want to know why? Because I think, Oliver Queen, you know _exactly _why I did all those things. Why I risked my life and my job for you. And so help me God, if you tell me it's because we're friends, I'm going to take my chances on breaking my hand just so I can punch you in your stupidly attractive face."

She took a deep breath, bracing for whatever came next. Oliver was a big boy and she knew he knew. Diggle knew for heaven's sake. As hard as she tried to keep her emotions in check, she was not very good at it. What she felt for Oliver was clearly written all over her face. He stared at her, just stared, because he did know why. It's the same reason he did all those things Isabel had mentioned early. He moved forward, hesitantly at first, before Felicity sighed.

"Oliver if you're going to kiss me, I'd suggest a little hustle."

He grinned widely, moving closer, before he felt her arms wind around his waist. He pulled her towards him and brought his lips down to hers. At first, it was just a graze, barely a whisper of a kiss. But when a moan broke out from the back of Felicity's throat, he lost any control he had and kissed her with everything he had been holding in since that first day he brought her a bullshit story and a broken laptop. Her hands clutched at his suit jacket before she yearned for the feeling of his warm skin, moving to his neck and running her fingers along the nape. His arms stayed around her waist, keeping her body close to his, as his lips made their way down her neck and across her collarbone. She arched at the contact, a desire so deep pulling in her stomach. She stood on her tiptoes to gain better access, forcing his mouth to move back to hers. Tongues collided as they continued, completely lost in the other person. Suddenly Felicity found herself being moved backwards and when she once felt the breeze from Russia's cold weather, she now felt the warmth of her large hotel suite and the feeling of her bed underneath her as Oliver laid her down. The kisses continued, growing more and more passionate as each minute passed. Legs tangled, pieces of clothing were lost, and moans echoed as Oliver and Felicity forgot about everything but how they felt about each other. But when there was a knock at the door, they pulled apart, much to their disappointment.

"It's the food."

Oliver's eyes moved down Felicity's face, taking in her flushed expression, swollen lips, and heavy breathing. He smiled, dropping his head into the crook of her neck.

"I'm suddenly not hungry for food."

He felt her chest rumble with laughter as she playfully pushed him off.

"Same here Mr. Queen but I think we should at least open the door."

She climbed over him and padded towards the front of the room, quickly opening the door to accept what she had ordered. After a few minutes she was back, pulling the food along with her.

"How do you say 'let's eat' in Russian?"

He smirked.

"Давайте есть."

She smiled and climbed back into bed, the food sitting nearby.

"What you said."

He lay back against the pillows, pulling her with him. She threw one leg over his while throwing an arm over his waist. Settling against his chest, she looked up at him.

"We've got things to talk about."

He nodded, bringing his lips down to her forehead.

"Agreed. But for tonight, let's just eat and let me just kiss you."

She shot him a smile, so bright and dazzling, Oliver couldn't contain his own. He bent down to kiss her again….and again….and again…before she reminded him the food was getting cold and she was actually still a little bit hungry.

* * *

**A/N: And there you go! A little cute Olicity to end things. Because let's be honest, ending with Olicity is the best. And I know I didn't write anything about Felicity wondering why Oliver had an extra key for her room but I'm leaving that up to your imagination. Oh and if you wanted some translation from the beginning (which I just plugged into google translate so don't hate me now):**

**Здесь же вы мистер Квин, дополнительный ключ для номера г-жа Smoak автора. Будет ли что-нибудь еще я могу вам помочь? - ****Here you are Mr. Queen, an extra key for Ms. Smoak's room. Will there be anything else I can help you with?**

**Нет, это все, что Аня. Спасибо. - ****No, that's all Anya. Thank you.**

**Замечательно. Приятного вечера сэр. - **** Wonderful. Have a nice evening sir.**

**Hopefully you guys enjoyed. And even though I don't individually thank everyone who reads, favorites, or comments on anything I post, I'm incredibly grateful. Incredibly.**


End file.
